The Bipolarette's Pyrokinetic
by CutePuertorican
Summary: Luna, is the new student at Sky High and happens to be Will's sister. She has one of the most dangerous powers in the world, every single one plus being able to manipulate emotions. Hilarious disasters are the only outcome from this.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High!**

**Chapter 1**

"Luna, come on get ready!" My brother, Will, called from downstairs. Today was my first day of Sky High. I was happy to be able to get out of the house. You see I had unique powers, I absorbed any powers I came in contact with which means everytime I touched someone I zap a part of their power. I was pretty much kept inside the first fourteen years of my life, controlling. I also controlled people's emotions; I had trouble with that one too. When my powers were first activated, I got my parent's powers. My mother's flying power was easy to control but I demolished quite a few things with my dad's strength. I got dressed and flew down the stairs, literally. I almost ran straight into my brother, who stopped me by grabbing the collar of my shirt. He rolled his eyes and I smiled sheepishly.

"I get to meet this mysterious Layla now, right?" I asked, looking up at him. My brother was a sophomore and promised to introduce me to his friends. Our parents came in the kitchen and my mom kissed my forehead while my dad ruffled my hair. I mock glared and sat down at the kitchen. The sound of a bus pulling up cut off all my thoughts on food. Will grabbed my hand and dragged me out. I held onto the beanie I had on my head as he raced to the bus. He pushed me in first and I stumbled a few steps forward. Everyone turned to see the new comer and took a double take. I guessed they noticed I looked like my brother; it was kinda hard to notice. I had the same color of brown hair but I had blue eyes. I took a seat and kept my head down. Will sat next to me and a redhead sat across from us. She looked at Will expectantly but he looked straight ahead.

"I'm Layla, Will's girlfriend," She stuck her hand out, seeing as my brother wasn't going to say anything. I looked at her before grasping it hesitantly. My eyes glowed green before they returned. She noticed and let go almost immediately.

"I'm Luna, Will's sister," I glanced at him and he tensed. He seemed to be emanating hostility; I knew this was going to be the longest first day of my life.

"I never knew Will had a sister, what's your power?" She asked; curiosity clear in her eyes. I glanced at Will for permission and he nodded but his look told me not tell the big one.

"I control emotions, any way I want you to feel except love I haven't mastered that one yet," Her mouth was open in awe and I blushed.

"That's really cool, you have to meet our friends, they should already be at school, we'll see them then," She smiled and I returned it. We soon landed on the school lawn and everyone filed out. I shielded my eyes from the sun and took in my surroundings. Hundreds of students were on the front lawn and the school was massive. I was kinda intimidated and completely stopped paying attention.

"Look out!" I heard a deep, gravelly voice call out but I didn't register it. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back. A kid just sailed through on a skateboard where I was standing. I turned around and a boy was standing there. His hand slipped off my arm but it grazed it slightly. I seized up and my eyes went red. My hands immediately had fire blazing on them and my body temperature spiked up. Fire wasn't a normal power so my parents didn't really talk about it. I breathed deeply and pushed the power to the back of my mind. I was still warm but at least my hands were burning. Will pushed his way through the crowd and grabbed my shoulders. The other boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He was taller than Will which was saying something. Will was six foot four inches; he was a foot taller than me. This boy was definitely about six foot seven inches. I felt like a dwarf, which I was, but now it was worse. Will was still making sure I wasn't hurt. I pushed him back and rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine mom, this guy pulled me out the way," I motioned to the older teen and Will nodded. I took notice of the boy in front of me. He was cute, scratch that he was like a Greek God. He had shoulder length black hair with red streaks, tan skin, and dark brown almost black eyes. He noticed me looking and smirked. I turned away with a blush and noticed Layla along with three other people coming. There was a girl with black hair and purple streaks, a blonde boy, and a raven-haired boy. I guess these were the friends Will talked about.

"Oh Luna, these are my friends, Magenta, Zach, Ethan, and Warren," He motioned to all of them and I nodded. They stuck their hands out and I sighed in defeat. This day was going to involve a ton of touching. I shook their hands, hoping they didn't notice my eyes change.

"Luna, why do your eyes change color everytime you touch someone," Layla was the only one who took note of this. I wracked my brain for a response and kept closing and opening my mouth.

"I…uh…" I trailed off, lying wasn't really my forte.

"Geez Hippie, five minutes of knowing the girl and already asking questions, can't keep your mouth shut," I thanked my stars that Warren decided to speak up. I think he took in account my nervous behavior and came to my rescue. Layla glared and pushed him playfully. The warning bell rang and we all ran towards the school. In my haste, I started to hover in hopes of flying to class. Will pushed my back down to the ground and gave me a warning look. I shot him an apologetic look and continued to run with them.

"You gotta go to placement class," Magenta told me and I blinked in confusion.

"Where you're placed as a hero or sidekick," Layla gave more info and by her tone I guessed she hated it. I did too, that was awful. Having a power should be enough to be considered special and you shouldn't diversify. I followed the flow of freshmen and a man was on a platform. I'm guessing this was the Coach Boomer everyone talked about. Murmurs rang through the crowd and I tried to distance myself from everybody. Another girl was doing the same and I accidentally bumped into her. She had flowing dirty blonde hair, dark green eyes, and peach skin with millions of freckles splashed across her nose. My eyes turned grey but I shook my head.

"Sorry," She squeaked, her face turning red.

"It's alright, my name's Luna, what about yours?" I asked, hoping to at least get one friend.

"Cassidy," She answered, twirling her hair on her finger nervously. She was emanating a gray aura, which meant she was frightened, I quickly changed it to yellow, to give her confidence. She squared her shoulders and lifted her head.

"Luna Stronghold!" A loud voice yelled, making me jump in surprise. Murmurs ran through the gym at the prospect at another Stronghold. I nervously walked forward and stood next to him. Everyone looked at me expectantly and I wished I could control my own emotions.

"So what's your power, kid?" His voice seemed to have softened. I knew they were waiting for another Stronghold to wow the school. I didn't want to do this, I would protest.

"Another silent one, eh?" He narrowed his eyes and seemed to see if I had a mechanism that would set if off. I glared at him, my eyes turning an electric blue. He suddenly started blubbering, tears trailing down his face and his body wracking with sobs. I hated using my powers for personal gain but this was too much of an opportunity to pass. Everyone looked between me and him. My eyes changed back to their sapphire color and I pretended I had done nothing. His crying fit had stopped and he glared down at me. I glared right back; you could feel the tension in the air. I saw Cassidy, staring with wide eyes. Her confidence seemed to have worn off and she knew what I did. Although she didn't seem angry, just curious.

"Is that all you can do?" He sneered, egging me on.

"Not good enough?" I asked, my eyes flashing threateningly. He backed off and begrudgingly wrote something down.

"Hero!" He shouted, using his power and made my hair fly back. My beanie was blown across the room and on a beam.

"Unless you can fly, you're out of luck," He cackled, I felt like this guy had it in for me. I rocketed towards the beam and plucked the gray hair accessory from the beam. I instantly cursed my rash decision as they seemed stunned. I had administered two powers; that was rare, my brother was the only other person I knew of that had another power. I quickly floated down and disappeared in the crowd. Will would be so pissed at me when he found it. The rest of the day dragged on until it was lunch. Someone grabbed my arm and by the grip I knew who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High!**

**Chapter 2**

"You're so stupid and rash!" My brother hissed at me and I cringed.

"Look, the guy was being a total douche; I had to do something," I tried to reason with him but it fell on deaf ears. He started another one of his rants when I spotted Warren. He was ahead of us a little bit in line. He had his regular scowl on his face and everyone avoided him like the plague. I tried to change his aura but I was met with something like a wall. I couldn't get through it and this was the first time that's ever happened. Will caught my look and his tone and look softened.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I smiled but he saw right through it. Thankfully he didn't pry but I knew he would later. The others were all sitting down except Warren. He had just disappeared through the door that led outside.

"Doesn't Warren sit with you guys?" I asked, sitting down with them. Ethan and Zach exchanged looks and Magenta shook her head.

"No, he's the suffer in silence type, we're friends and all but he prefers to be by himself," Layla answered, taking a bite of her salad.

"So is it true you made Coach Boomer cry?" Ethan asked. I nodded sheepishly and Will gave them a glare.

"You know mom and dad are going to get you for this," He scolded me and I glared at him.

"Hey, he told me to show him my power and I did, now don't make me use it on you Will," I threatened. I looked over at the door and sighed. I grabbed my tray and went outside. Warren was sitting against a tree, a book in one hand and an apple in the other. It seemed that was the only thing he had bought for lunch. I regulated my breathing and walked over. I sat across from him and he looked up.

"What do you want kid?" He asked, going back to reading.

"I just wanted to say thanks for this morning," I messed around with the food on my tray.

"You're welcome, now bye," He seemed eager to get me to leave him alone. I tried once more to change his mood but was met with that stupid wall again. It left me with a pounding headache and I decided to stop. I clutched my head and Warren put his hand on my shoulder.

"You look sick, you alright?" He asked and I nodded.

"I uh just got a headache, it happens sometimes," I told him, which was true.

"Trying to change my emotions?" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I looked up in shock but my face turned pink.

"I uh you know it's uh… how'd you know?" I asked after my little stuttering bit. He smirked and my face turned darker.

"Your eyes change color, not exactly the most discreet side effect," He answered and I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, that's the only bad thing," I brushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

"So did it work?" He questioned, going back to reading.

"Did what work?" I blinked in confusion.

"My mood, did you change it to what you wanted?" He clarified, turning a page and taking a bite of his apple. I messed around with my food and looked to the side.

"No, I uh can't," I admitted, taking a bite of my lasagna. He looked up in confusion.

"Why not, lost your nerve?" He teased and I glared at him.

"No, I can't, you know meaning unable, not possible," I smiled when he frowned.

"Why can't you?" He asked, placing his book done to look at me.

"I can't explain it, it's like a wall that I can't break through no matter how hard I try, it's actually never happened before," I told him and the bell rang. He stood up and collected his stuff. I did as well and followed him inside.

"Oh and keep your other power under wraps," He chuckled at my expression and disappeared in the crowd. I grabbed Will and dragged him in the hall.

"Warren knows," His eyes widened before he looked at me accusingly.

"It wasn't me, I didn't tell him anything," I shot down his first idea with a glare. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. You see, people weren't supposed to know about my power or else they'd use me. Also, my parents would have to deal with villains trying to take me for ransom and all that jazz. No one knew about me up until this point. I noticed Coach Boomer along with the other freshmen head back to the gym. I waved to my brother before running after them. I ran into someone and fell back. I looked up at a boy. He had shaggy blonde hair, powder blue eyes, and tanned skin. He smiled and helped me up.

"Sorry, I should've seen you, how could I miss a beautiful girl like you," I rolled my eyes, this guy was bad news.

"Smooth Operator, aren't you," I snatched my hand back and readjusted my beanie. He grinned and shrugged as if too cool to answer my question.

"Bipolarette, shouldn't you be in class?" Someone behind me asked. I knew that voice and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm not bipolar Warren and yes I should be going," I brushed past the blonde boy and prayed I wouldn't meet him again. Cassidy sighed in relief when she saw me.

"I was worried you were going to ditch on me, I need someone for moral support and that confidence zap," She smiled and I laughed.

"No problem, now good luck," I patted her on the back as she walked to the platform.

"So what can you do?" Coach Boomer asked with a sneer. She shrunk and locked eyes with me. I gave her the confidence zap as she put it and she smirked.

"I can control the weather," She told him, her eyes turning completely grey. Storm clouds collected and poured rain onto all of us. She even zapped Coach Boomer in his butt with a lightning bolt. She stopped the rain but we were all still pretty soaked. She smiled sheepishly when everyone threw her glares.

"That was so cool, your power is amazing," I praised her and she turned red.

"Yeah but yours kicks butt," She told me and I smiled.

"Thanks, hey you wanna come to my house after school?" I asked her, hoping Will and my parents would approve and not kill me.

"Sure," She smiled brightly and I returned it. Now, if only the end of the day would hurry up and come.


End file.
